


Nishio-senpai!

by blackpeonyboii



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Letters, Light Angst, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpeonyboii/pseuds/blackpeonyboii
Summary: Kaneki odszedł. Ale zanim to zrobił, zostawił mu list. Oraz wspomnienia.





	Nishio-senpai!

Nishio-senpai!

Touka wam już pewnie powiedziała, dlaczego odszedłem. Tak, nie myliła się. Wstąpiłem do Drzewa Aogiri. Znając ciebie to udajesz, że masz to gdzieś, ale w środku jesteś zagubiony i zastanawiasz się, co podkusiło mnie do takiej decyzji. Wiem, że jesteś wściekły. Bardzo cię przepraszam, Nishiki. Mnie też to nie odpowiada, ale musiałem to zrobić. Jestem słaby. Za słaby. Dopiero sesja u Yamoriego mi uświadomiła jak bardzo. A w tym świecie nie można być takim. Nie w tych realiach. Chcę zdobyć siłę by móc was chronić. By nikt z moich bliskich nie został już skrzywdzony. Nie chcę patrzeć dłużej na wasze cierpienie. Nishiki-kun, zajmij się Touką, Hinami i zwróć uwagę na Hide, proszę. Ja wrócę. Niedługo wrócę. Nie wiem kiedy, ale wrócę. 

Jak się nazywa ta twoja dziewczyna? Kimi, tak? Ona też cię kocha. Wybrałeś ją, więc teraz musisz o nią dbać. Nie zrań jej. I bądź szczęśliwy. Tyle mi wystarczy.

Twój na zawsze,  
Kaneki.


End file.
